Complications
by Jarik Tentsu
Summary: A young, compassionate Imperial Admiral hates the Rebel Alliance ‘terrorists’. But what happens when he falls for a beautiful Rebel Agent and makes friends with her comrades? He is torn between duty for a corrupt empire, and love for a traitor.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Complications  
**Author:** Jarik Tentsu  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Genre: ** Romance/Action/Adventure/Strange Pairings  
**Setting: ** Prologue is just months before A New Hope, rest of the story continues from in between ANH and ESB, to ROTJ.  
**Summary: ** A young, compassionate Imperial Admiral hates the Rebel Alliance 'terrorists'. But what happens when he falls for a beautiful Rebel Agent and makes friends with her comrades?   
**Disclaimer: ** Everyone knows it. I do not own Star Wars blah, blah, blah.   
**Author's Note: ** Meh, first chapter up. Let's hope I finish it…unlike all my other stories lol.   
**Note on Writing Style: ** "Talking" | _Thinking_ | _Ship's Name_  
  


* * *

  


**~||Complications||~**

  


**By Jarik Tentsu **

  


* * *

**  
//Prologue**  
  
Admiral Jarik Tentsu stood straight on the bridge of his Imperial Class Star Destroyer Mark II, the _Invincible Dragon_. An Impstar Deuce, as it was nicknamed, was the second most powerful starship in the entire Imperial Navy with a Super Star Destroyer above it. Since it was a Mark II, it was outfitted with more weapons and better shielding, making it even more powerful than a normal Imperator Star Destroyer. The _Dragon_ wasn't an extremely well known Star Destroyer, yet, not some vessel sweeping the outer rim.   
  
Admiral Tentsu was young for an Admiral, only twenty five, however was respected well by his crew and was a brilliant strategist and fighter pilot. He had come from Correlia and had joined the Imperial Navy to be a fighter pilot. He was unusually talented and quickly gained ranks until he became the Admiral of a Victory Class Star Destroyer called the _ Annihilator_. Within a year of his new position, he had accidentally stumbled upon a sizable portion of the Rebel Alliance Fleet. He managed to escape using brilliant tactics and report to his superiors, which got him promoted to the _Invincible Dragon_.   
  
He stared out the large transparisteel viewports and gazed onto the ice planet of _Rhun Var_ which hung in the middle of space. The planet was located in the mid-rim and was covered with snow and ice. It contained various settlements, the primary target being a large Alderaanian Colony. Intelligence had uncovered that this colony had been funding the rebellion for some time now. He had been ordered here by Grand Admiral Tarkin to stay stationed here to await further orders.   
  
"Admiral, orders from the Death Star." The comm. officer spoke. The Death Star was what had made Tarkin a Grand Admiral. Right now, the super battle station was being constructed, and only a few chosen new about it. This included Admiral Tentsu and his most trusted crew.   
  
The Admiral nodded once. "Yes, officer?"   
  
"We are to bombard the colony and let none escape, however, keep a few high officials down there to interrogate." The comm. officer said. Jarik suppressed a shiver. He certainly hated when it came down to this; destroying millions of innocent lives without letting them have a chance all because of a rebellious government. He doubted standard low powered handheld blasters could even manage to hit the Star Destroyers hull without dissipating in the atmosphere, but, if this threat wasn't dealt with now, then the Rebel Alliance may prevail.   
  
He just nodded again and turned to the weapons officer. "Charge up the lower turbolaser batteries and prepare to fire on my mark." Then he turned to the scopes officer and issued more orders. "Watch for escaping ships. If they retreat from the main government building, hit them with ion cannons. Make sure they live." His final orders were to the two officers who controlled and piloted the ship. "Take us into lower orbit."   
  
The huge engines of the massive starship began to glow as it began to descend closer to the planet. The space around them began to show a tinge of dark blue on the black background. It turned so that its underbelly faced Rhun Var. All turbolaser batteries on the underbelly began to swivel towards their target. From space, the colony was almost invisible, a grey spot among white. By now, the inhabitants of the colony had seen the danger and had began to evacuate, but it was too late.   
  
The Admiral took a deep breath. "Fire." Quite amazing that a single word could doom an entire city to slag. All the turbolasers opened fire, letting out streams of green energy onto the planet. The distinct echoing blast sound could be heard all across the ship. The green bolts hit pummelled through the atmosphere and onto the colony. The first explosions erupted as fireballs disintegrated huge pieces of metal, duracrete and snow.   
  
The first of the evacuation ships began to come onto the scopes. They didn't get far as one single Tie Fighter squadron patrolled the planet, destroying any vessels of low importance. They didn't stand a chance…   
  
From orbit, the explosions and flames could be seen. They were just orange specks against the white background. The snow around the colony, had melted, and huge rivers of water flooded the city. Since, in this modern age society, there was so much electricity, the water became fatal. Sparks flew across it, electrocuting anyone who touched it, and short circuited any other electrical appliance.   
  
"Admiral, enemy starfighters coming from Sector 19-5-102. Two X-Wings accompanied by eight Headhunters. They seem to be in bad condition." Ah, a fight. That would make this no longer a murder, rather, a battle. _ But would it? These Rebels don't stand a chance, and I've already slaughtered the innocent, what good will a single starfighter squadron to all the innocent blood on my hands? _   
  
"Destroy them." Was his order. He made sure that his compassion did not show on his face, and he kept himself looking emotionless. That was what made a good admiral. No personal feelings should change his duty. In less than a minute, the starfighter squadron was eliminated, as the blips on the hologram showing the battle began to disappear.   
  
He saw the distinct blue bolts of an ion cannon whiz through the space in front of him. Ion cannons were charged bolts that disabled mechanical units rather than destroying them. In space, the bolts were blue, however, when ion cannons were fired in atmospheric conditions, they appeared as a orangey greeny red. "The government ships have been located?"   
  
"Yes sir. They've been disabled. We're bringing them in now." Another officer in charge of the tractor beam said.   
  
Jarik nodded. Well, mission complete. He'd see what information could be retrieved from the prisoners and then file a report to Grand Admiral Tarkin, covering their victory. Funny, because he did not feel very victorious today…   
  


* * *

  
  
Well, how'd you like it? Read and Review!!   
  
If you want to contact me by other means, do so by:   
AIM: Kyp Jarik  
MSN: kyp_jarik@hotmail.com Email: Hotmail, or jariktentsu@netscape.net (doesn't always work) 


	2. Chapter 1: Ambush!

**Title:** Complications  
**Author:** Jarik Tentsu  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Genre: ** Romance/Action/Adventure/Strange Pairings  
**Setting: ** Prologue is just months before A New Hope, rest of the story continues from in between ANH and ESB, to ROTJ.  
**Summary: ** A young, compassionate Imperial Admiral hates the Rebel Alliance 'terrorists'. But what happens when he falls for a beautiful Rebel Agent and makes friends with her comrades? He is torn between duty to a corrupted empire, and love for a traitor.  
**Disclaimer: ** Everyone knows it. I do not own Star Wars blah, blah, blah.   
**Author's Note: ** Second chapter up, and it's been less than 24 hours since the first chapter went up ^_^.   
**Note on Writing Style: ** "Talking" | _Thinking_ | _Ship's Name_  
  


* * *

  


**~||Complications||~**

  


**By Jarik Tentsu **

  


* * *

**  
//Chapter 1:Ambush!**  
  
[2 Years Later…]  
  
It had been a little over a year since the destruction of the Death Star. So many deaths…pointless deaths that could have been prevented. _Damn the Alliance…damn them to HELL!! _. Jarik clenched his fists. His brother had been on the Death Star, now he was just subatomic particles floating towards Yavin, if he had not already been gobbled up by the gas giant.   
  
"Hey Jarik, you okay?" That was Vice Admiral Zan Teeran. He served as Jarik's second-in-command aboard the _Invincible Dragon_. There was no one that he trusted more…at least after his brother's death…   
  
Zan Teeran was a General aboard the _Annihilator_, and when he displayed great skills in a battle, Jarik had him promoted to Vice Admiral. Over the years, the two had grown into friends and trusted each other. They knew each others strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes - almost everything about each other. Of course, they only acted this casual during their off-duty times. When around other people, they reverted to standard Imperial policy. "I'm just thinking about my brother…" Jarik whispered then cursed the Alliance.   
  
Zan raised an eyebrow. "The Rebels fault it is then?" It was obvious that he thought otherwise.   
  
Jarik spun around to face him. "Of course. They blew up that super battlestation."   
  
The General stared out the viewport into the swirling blue-white colours of hyperspace. "It depends on your point of view. The Rebels destroyed the battle station. The Empire tried to destroy the Rebel base forcing them to retaliate. Grand Moff Tarkin started the construction of the Death Star in the first place. Some Commander assigned your brother to the Death Star. The Emperor didn't put enough defences on his most prized possession. Your brother didn't escape on time." He turned back to his friend. "You can spend years trying to point fingers and getting revenge and wrecking your life in the process. But would that be what your brother would want? Would he want you to avenge him and make your life shit?"   
  
A voice came over the comlink. "Admiral, we're coming out of hyperspace."   
  
Jarik nodded. "Okay officer, I'm on my way to the bridge."   
  
The comlink cut the connection. Jarik turned to Zan. "Let's go."   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Hey good luck Wedge." Hobbie grinned. They had prepared the perfect ambush. The mission seemed impossible, but impossible was the Rouges speciality. They were taking prisoner Admiral Tentsu, who was in charge of the Impstar Deuce, the _Invincible Dragon_.   
  
"You too Hobbie." Rouge Leader said with a smile as he climbed into the cockpit of his X-Wing.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
The flares of hyperspace disappeared as the starship reverted into realspace. The mission they were on was diplomatic. Admiral Tentsu was to have a meeting with the Imperial Governor of Ansion which was a mid rim world bordering the Unknown Regions. It was inhabited by a few humans and the avian race of Ansionians. The planet had no mountains so was very windy and there was only one Imperial settlement on the entire of the planet, which had huge walls that surrounded the city, breaking the wind.   
  
Ansion was one of the planets in the sector the Admiral Tentsu was patrolling. Others included Bilbringi, Vortex and Ord Mantell.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to the hanger to get my shuttle. Vice Admiral Teeran, you're in temporary command until I get back." The Admiral looked at the stormtrooper divisions officer. "Prepare my personal Stormtrooper Escort Squadron to the hanger bays immediately." His personal Stormtrooper squadron was his most trusted Elite troopers who would give their lives for their Admiral and always listen to their orders without hesitation.   
  
Admiral Jarik Tentsu walked down the corridor from the bridge and took the turbolift down to the hanger. His personal _Lambda_ Class Shuttle called the _Dragon's Claw_, named after his ship, lay in the bay, ready to go. He saw the eight white armoured body guards walk in and he followed.   
  
Most Imperial Admirals had their own pilots for their shuttles, but being an ex-pilot, he still loved to the fly, and preferred piloting it himself. He hoped into the pilot chair and hit the trigger to start up the ship. "This is the _Dragon's Claw_ requesting take off." He said over the comlink to the officer in the command centre of the hanger.   
  
"This is command. You are cleared for take off." The voice replied. Jarik turned on the repulsorlifts and the ship began to hover metres above the ground. He then turned it to face open space, then ignited the engines sending the shuttle into the cold vacuum. After that, he hit a few more buttons, opening the wings. He grabbed the control yoke and began to pilot his ship towards the planet below him.   
  
The giant sphere began to grow larger and larger as he loomed closer. Then another voice came across the comlink. "This is Ansion Traffic Control hailing Imperial Shuttle."   
  
Jarik hit the comlink button. "This is Admiral Tentsu of the _Invincible Dragon_, I'm here to speak with the governor."   
  
The reply came in quick. "Admiral, you are cleared to land at bay 4 in the main government building."   
  
"That's an affirmative. Tentsu out." Te comlink went quite. He had been assigned to patrol this planet after the destruction of the Death Star and had been on planet five times since then. From what he could remember, it was extremely windy even within the city walls because of the lack of mountains to stop the wind. There were endless plains covering the planet, with the rare volcanic vents and small forests.   
  
The Ansionians were actually two different humanoid species. The dominant race stood just shorter than standard Human stock, while the other race - known as the Gwurran - was much smaller. Wiry and lean, Ansionians were distinguished by their bulging eyes and single nostril, as well as the stripe of fur which sprouted atop their heads and ran down their spine. This fur was a source of pride for individual Ansionians, and each individual had a unique coloration patterns to reveal their individuality. The skin of an Ansionian was yellow in color, and their mouths were filled with fine, sharp teeth. Each hand and foot ended with three digits, but all their fingers and toes were opposable. Their physiology differed greatly from that of a human, and it was known that the average Ansionian had more than one heart. Because of the convex, protruding formation of their eyes, Ansionians could not blink or squint. As a people, Ansionians used only a single name to identify each other. When an individual wanted to display pleasure or approval, an Ansionian would pop their knuckles in rapid succession.   
  
_ Heh, different cultures always seem weird to other cultures-_ His thoughts were interrupted as warning sirens began wailing on the ship. "What the hell!?!" He looked on his scopes and it showed three red blips coming from the planet. He further scanned them finding out that they were X-Wings. _ Rebels…damn… _ He opened his comlink and put in a frequency to his Tie Fighter Escort. "This is the Admiral. Cover me, I'll try to return to the _Dragon_." Then he patched himself to his flagship. "This is the _Dragon's Claw_. We're under attack!! Repeat, we're under attack!!"   
  
Jarik pulled on his control yoke pulling out of the standard Imperial escort position. This was certainly unexpected. Damn Intelligence for not informing him of this earlier. He cut his throttle to 20% power, letting the Tie Fighters fly on ahead as he swung his shuttle around, pointing back at his flagship. He then put the engines to full power and began racing back towards the Impstar. But he noticed two other ships appear in between him and his objective.   
  
A _Lancer_ Class Frigate and a _Corsair_ Class Frigate. More warning sirens went off as a Nebulon-B class Frigate came into realspace near him. He looked at how his Tie Fighter escort was faring, but noticed that they had all been destroyed, and had only managed to destroy one enemy fighter. _ Blast!! _ Suddenly, the rest of the X Wing squadron formed a screen between him and his command ship. He didn't have a chance of getting back.   
  
_What are their objectives? They can't think of beating a Impstar Deuce with just that…that would be suicide. They're not that stupid. _ Suddenly, blue bolts flashed past him. "Ion cannons huh? So _I'm_ the objective now. Fine, let's see them get me."   
  
He put his shuttle in a roll, something that should have only been done by a starfighter. Jarik smirked. He used to love his Tie Interceptor and was exceedingly good at piloting it, but wasn't able to fly much when he gained ranks to Admiral. But he still remembered his skills. The ex-pilot redirected all power from lasers and life support to shields and thrusters. He wouldn't be able to damage them with his lasers and he had enough warmth and air to last an hour.   
  
Blaster bolts flashed around him because the Ion Cannons were useless with the shields still up. Jarik put his ship into an evasive roll, but was not fast enough and another volley of blaster bolts hit his ship. "Damn." He cut all energy to shield and put it into thrusters. "Now this is more like it." His ship blasted off, matching the speeds of the X-Wings. He brought his ship into a sharp dive dodging the ion cannon blasts that came at him.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Wedge watched the shuttle burst off as it dodged more ion cannons. "My god, he's piloting his shuttle as if it were a fighter." He murmured over the comlink.   
  
"He's no normal Admiral. He's actually a skilled pilot." Hobbie commented.   
  
"Status on the Impstar?" The Leader of Rouge squadron asked.   
  
"It's deployed it's fighters and is coming into range." Hobbie answered.   
  
"Damn. We need to capture the shuttle and escape before the Impstar can destroy us. Get the _Empire's Worst Nightmare_ and the _Homestar_ out of here. Keep the _ Rebel Dream _ here but ready to jump. Tell Rouge Flight 2 to jump out of system but Rouge Flight 1 continues to attack." This was going to be harder than he thought.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Jarik realized the truth. He wasn't going to make it back to his ship. He'd have to jump system. "This is the Admiral. I'm preparing to jump. I'll meet you back at the Imperial Centre, or contact you on the special frequencies. Destroy as much of the Rebels as you can before they escape. Take prisoners if you can. Tentsu out." He then looked at his navcomputer and patched a course to Coruscant. He then pulled a lever that ignited the hyperdrive motivator. The engines wined as all the stars became streaks and the ship entered hyperspace leaving the Rebels to failure.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Wedge watched as the shuttle entered hyperspace. Damn…they had failed. "Everyone!! Retreat!! Jumped outta here!!" He said into the comlink. He saw all the X-Wings burst into hyperspace and followed, wishing the Nebulon-B Frigate the best.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Zan watched the Rebels retreat. Damn… He looked at one of the officers. "How badly was the Admirals shuttle damaged when it hit hyperspace? Would it be able to make it back to Coruscant?"   
  
The officer replied. "The hyperdrive had taken a direct hit, I doubt he'd be able to make it back to Coruscant, however might be able to make it to another system." Zan swore. This was defiantly _not_ good.   
  


* * *

  
  
Yay!! Second chapter done!! Well, how'd you like it? Read and Review!!   
  
If you want to contact me by other means, do so by:   
AIM: Kyp Jarik  
MSN: kyp_jarik@hotmail.com Email: Hotmail, or jariktentsu@netscape.net (doesn't always work) 


	3. Chapter 2: Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Title:** Complications  
**Author:** Jarik Tentsu  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Genre: ** Romance/Action/Adventure/Strange Pairings  
**Setting: ** Prologue is just months before A New Hope, rest of the story continues from in between ANH and ESB, to ROTJ.  
**Summary: ** A young, compassionate Imperial Admiral hates the Rebel Alliance 'terrorists'. But what happens when he falls for a beautiful Rebel Agent and makes friends with her comrades? He is torn between duty to a corrupted empire, and love for a traitor.  
**Disclaimer: ** Everyone knows it. I do not own Star Wars blah, blah, blah.   
**Author's Note: ** Well this one is certainly longer than the others…   
**Note on Writing Style: ** "Talking" | _Thinking_ | _Ship's Name_  
  


* * *

  


**~||Complications||~**

  


**By Jarik Tentsu **

  


* * *

**  
//Chapter 2:Can It Get Any Worse? **  
  
Hyperspace would be beautiful to anyone who was going through it for the first time. It was an endless tunnel of white and blue white, swirling around the ship. Someone could stare for days looking at the various patterns that danced across the viewport. But for regular travellers, the view became annoying.   
  
Of course, Admiral Tentsu wasn't worrying about that at the moment. He checked the status of his ship. Shields down but recharging, left sublight engine offline, coolant leaking from the primary tank, losing power fast, communications console in pieces, hyperdrive suffering from minor damage. He wasn't going to make it back to Coruscant with this. Soon all the coolant would be gone and the hyperdrive would overheat and explode, at least if it didn't just fall apart first.   
  
He estimated they could continue another few parsecs safely. Luckily, this was a newer model of _Lambda_-class shuttles and include a N-CRAB. Manufactured by Kuat Systems, an N-CRAB was a second navcomputer that could alter a ships course while in hyperspace without having to revert to realspace. A very useful system.   
  
Jarik brought up his the N-CRAB's screen and looked for the closest inhabited planet. He narrowed the search to a radius of 15 parsecs. A map came up and he swore. The only known inhabited system was Nal Hutta and he was in Hutt Space at the moment…not good. And the Imperial authorities in the sector were minimal if there were any at all.   
  
He took a deep breath and plotted a course for Nar Shaddaa. He had, after all, been a smuggler in his early days and knew his way around Smuggler's Moon, but flanked by an escort of stormtroopers, he wondered if he would be shot on site. He needed to get his bodyguards into some civilian clothes and change the IFF transponders on the _Dragon's Claw_.   
  
Moving into the passenger room behind the cockpit, Jarik told his trained bodyguards the news. "We've been severely damaged and are not going to make it back to Coruscant." Being as professional as they were, the white armoured troopers didn't murmur or speak. "We're going to stop by in the Nal Hutta system for repairs." Now this did provoke the troopers to look at each other. "So I'm going to change the IFF transponder to make this look like a stolen Imperial craft, and we're going to have to change into some civilian clothes. When we're down on Nar Shaddaa, follow my lead, I'll do all the talking." As he turned towards the cargo hold, he DID hear some murmuring. He knew their thoughts. They weren't getting back to Coruscant. They were in Hutt Space. And they were going to pretend to be the very people they were trying to track down. Well, at least they didn't have to pose as Rebel traitors.   
  
The Admiral opened the door to the cargo hold. It was nearly empty. He looked into the emergency survival kits. First aid, basic repairing tools, short ranged comlinks, a broken hypercomm, spare blasters, ration sticks, two class III thermal detonators and…clothes. Yes!! He had found it. He opened it but his excited look turned into one of dismay. Spare Stormtrooper armour, officer uniforms…blast, when he got back to his Star Destroyer, he would put an order to include civilian clothes in the survival crate. Suddenly he let a look of fear pass across his face. IF he got back…and with the communications console down and the spare hypercomm broken, he wouldn't be able to send a message out to his Vice Admiral. He doubted he could use the ones on the planet, because all of them would probably be illegally bugged and that could make him a victim to a ransom or just a plain public execution…he could only hope that he would be able to survive the harsh culture of Smuggler's Moon and contact the Imperial authorities there.   
  
"Uh…sir?" One of the stormtroopers said from behind him, taking a very informal voice.   
  
The Admiral spun around. "Yes Lieutenant?"   
  
"Uh, I might just have a few civilian clothes. I think I accidentally brought my personal luggage by accident instead of bringing the spare blaster rifle bag…" He trailed off.   
  
Jarik let a huge smile appear across his face. His heart leapt and skipped a beat. He turned to the trooper. "Lieutenant, normally such an accident would call for a punishment, but blast, you may have just saved us. How many people do you think you could outfit?"   
  
The trooper thought for a second. "Only one, sir." Jarik's high spirits dropped. That meant he'd have to go alone, leaving his bodyguards behind. "Who should go, Admiral?"   
  
"I'm going. Give me your, uh, clothes." Jarik said realizing he sounded like some gay pervert and trying to suppress his face from going all red.   
  
"But sir!! You need to stay here!! It's too dangerous!!" The trooper protested. Jarik studied his elite stormtrooper for a second. This must have been the new recruit. He seemed to have trouble taking orders.   
  
"Listen soldier, normally such a crime like not following orders would make you punished, but under the conditions, I'll let it off. I know this moon, I used to LIVE here. I'll find my way around better than you would." The guard flinched and Jarik silently cursed. He hadn't meant to say that this used to be his home. His reputation as a smuggler may destroy his reputation as an Admiral.   
  
The guard recovered and went to a small bag in the corner of the cargo hold and gave it to his Admiral. Jarik took it and waited. The guard just stood, staring at his superior. Jarik coughed. "Do you mind?" The guard suddenly understood and walked out of the cargo hold. His face would have most likely have been red under that armour. Jarik rolled his eyes and opened the bag.   
  
Luckily, the clothes were his size and weren't to expensive looking. They were pretty cheap, which would work well in his case. He stripped and put on the new clothes. They were pretty clean though and other people may think he was new to the occupation on the other side of the law. And new people didn't fare very well on Nar Shaddaa. The ex-smuggler pulled out a vibroblade and cut a few holes on his new outfit. He smeared some dust on it making him look like a smuggler who had been in a few fights and couldn't keep a clean pair of clothes. He grinned. _Imagine how Starfleet Command would react to me looking like this…_.   
  
He went to the survival kit and strapped a standard blaster pistol to his pants and hid a mini hold out blaster in his shoe. _Well it will be interesting watching my soldiers reactions._. He thought. _ Man, I've not only changed my clothes, but my attitude as well!! Well I'll have to keep from being used to people following my orders on Nar Shaddaa…at least until I get to the governor._   
  
The Admiral of the _Invincible Dragon_, ex-Tie Interceptor pilot and former smuggler opened the door back to the passenger compartment. All his troopers stared at him clearly shocked and surprised. They were used to seeing their Admiral as a well respected military figure, but here he stood looking like some low-life scum. A few gasps were clearly heard in the room. The leader of the squadron, who had also been in it the longest even dropped his blaster rifle. This time Jarik couldn't suppress a smile. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "Only one of us will be able to travel across Nar Shaddaa. I doubt you going out there in your armour will keep you alive for an hour, so I'll go. I also know the place and will be able to find the right kind of stuff. I'll try to contact the authorities, and if I can't, I'll find some repair tools. You guys, err, stay back and guard the ship." Jarik realized that his speech had reverted into that of a smuggler rather than a man of power.   
  
One of the troopers spoke up. "Admiral, I could repair some of the interior repairs. I used to be a mechanic." The Imperial Admiral raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Great. Well, get to work when we land, but DO NOT GO OUTSIDE!! If you're seen, then that would not be good." Jarik smiled. It was so nice to be able to speak frankly and not always 'following protocol'. "Any questions?" He was answered by silence. "Good. We should be jumping out of hyperspace in half an hour or so. Be ready." But suddenly he realized there was nothing they could do to be ready. "Well, just, umm, be patient." Any sense of 'commanding' in his voice had all disappeared as well. Jarik just grinned hopelessly and headed back to the cockpit to wait.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goddamn!! We've got two Star Destroyer's flanking us!! Victory class!!" The Captain of the Rebel ship _Revolutionist_ swore. His name was Zeke Teeran, and yes, he was related to Vice Admiral Teeran of the Imperial Navy. In fact, he was the Imperial's 'dead' son. Zeke had hated the Empire for killing all his friends in a full scale bombardment on Rhun Var. He hated his father for being on the starship that had been responsible. He then had faked his own death and joined the Rebellion, offering his ship and services as a pilot to help.   
  
The _Revolutionist_ was a modified YT-2000 stock light freighter. It had been armed to be faster, better shielded, and better armed. It's hyperdrive had been replaced completely, and it's sublight drives heavily modified. Its shields had doubled in power and it's armour had thickened. The dorsal gun turret had been upgraded from a light cannon to a Class I Medium Military Issue Quad Blaster Cannon. The bottom turret however was left untouched. It had an added countermeasure bay at the back that was filled with flares that could destroy incoming warheads, or shake enemy starfighters off their tail. The Correlian Freighter had been added with warhead tubes currently stocking up with Arakyd Concussion Missiles. Yes, the _Revolutionist_ was a formidable ship and an asset to the Rebellion, however it still didn't stand a chance against not one but TWO Victory-class Star Destroyers.   
  
"How much longer before we exit the gravity well of Correlia?" Rebel Agent Janelle Tykan asked. She was a Rebel spy who had originally been a smuggler, however, like Zeke, had joined the Rebellion after the slaughter of the Alderaanian colony on Rhun Var. Her family had all died in the bombardment, then barely months later, the rest of her relatives had died in the destruction of Alderaan.   
  
"We've just got two hundred klicks to go…" The captain replied. Janelle had been on a mission to gather some information from the Imperial Dictator in the system and had been successful, however somehow, the Imps had upgraded their systems to be able to see a breach in security and had sent stormtroopers after her, however she had managed to escape into the _Revolutionist_.   
  
Janelle watched the red indictor that stated whether or not they were in a planet's gravity well, then stared at the numbers underneath it indicating how many more klicks, or kilometres there was to go until it was safe to jump. Her eyes wandered to the navcomputer which showed their course. Nar Shaddaa, where she would report to her superiors then get a month off. A whole month!! Being a smuggler, she would spend that time smuggling goods and getting more funding for the Alliance. She also enjoyed the job, so it wouldn't really be work for her.   
  
The indicator went green. "PUNCH IT!!" She exclaimed and the captain moved the hyperdrive lever to the right. All the stars became streaks as the YT-2000 entered hyperspace.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jarik brought the shuttle down into the landing bay. He heard the creaking noises as he touched down, and he knew he didn't want to know how many things had broken just landing the chip. He got his wallet and opened it. _Five hundred Imperial Credits…I don't want to go showing this around._ He put one hundred in his wallet and hid the other four hundred in a hidden pocket in his pants.   
  
He opened the ramp and walked down. Instinctively, he surveyed the damage to the exterior. It was even worse than it had sounded. It looked like it had just come out of a garbage masher. Well, they certainly weren't leaving the surface in this ship again. He doubted it could even fly.   
  
A tall, bearded man wearing two heavy blasters, and making sure that everyone saw them, walked over to the younger adult. "Hey. Nice ship you've got." He spoke sarcastically and made it obvious.   
  
"She wasn't always this bad. I had a run in with the Imps. As soon as they figured out that I wasn't one of them and this was stolen, they blasted me up bad." Jarik answered, surprising himself how easily the words just came out.   
  
"Well, whatever. But as long as she's in MY hanger, you still have to pay. Eighty credits for four days." The man spoke, obviously starting at a ridiculous price.   
  
"That's crazy. Twenty credits, a week and a half." Jarik replied.   
  
"I've still got to keep those damned pirates away. Seventy, five days." The man spoke.   
  
"What pirates? Twenty five, a week and a day."   
  
"Been stealing cargo from docked ships all around this city. Sixty, five days."   
  
"I don't have any cargo at the moment. Thirty five, a standard week." Jarik bargained. It was actually quite funny how they were having a conversation and bargaining at the same time.   
  
"Do you think they know that? They'll try to raid your ship anyway. And being a new model, they'll try to steal parts. Fifty, six days, last price." The man answered.   
  
"Deal." Jarik put his hand into his wallet and pulled out a twenty credit chip. He grinned. It had been a while since he had bargained for something as simple as a landing spot.   
  
Then he walked out the bay and looked at the great big spaceport/smuggler city that covered the entire moon. Hundreds of people walked around the streets, all armed. The home to the scum of the galaxy, smugglers, bounty hunters, crimelords, pirates, gangsters, spicelords, assassins, and people who didn't want to be found. It was said that even some of the Rebels hid here. The Empire obviously had no control here, and when they had tried to attack the smugglers, in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa, they had failed miserably, partly because the Admiral in charge of the attack had been bribed to let the inhabitants of the system stand a chance, without it looking too obvious.   
  
Ah, memories. They rushed to his head. The last time he had been here, he had been just a kid, only fourteen years old and had been apart of the crew on an Action VF Transport. However, when the crew were killed and he miraculously survived, he decided to the follow his dreams and joined the Imperial Navy as a starfighter pilot. _Funny that I ended up as an Admiral of one of the most powerful ships in the fleet._   
  
Yes, he only started to follow the path of an Admiral when he had heard of his parent's death. They owned a small refuelling and repairing depot for various ships who needed attention. According to Imperial reports, a Rebel cruiser had come and demanded repair and threatened to destroy the facility. The Rebel Cruiser had been fixed, but they slaughtered everyone there anyway to keep silence. An Imperial Star Destroyer had come, but too late leaving Jarik with only his brother, who had been killed in the destruction of the second Death Star. _Will those Rebel monsters never stop taking away everything, and everyone I care about…?_ He had become an Admiral when his Commander of his squadron had been shot down in a battle, and he assumed control, and even issued orders to the Nebulon-B class cruiser assisting them. By creating such a brilliant strategy, they had won a battle they would have otherwise lost. His superiors had seen this and he had began to climb the ranks of commanding officers until he had reached Admiral.   
  
He walked down the street, headed for the small Imperial government centre, not that it held any power. The only reason it was there was to 'mark' that the moon was still apart of the Empire, but no one paid any attention and the planet remained lawless. Well, lawless or not, they will see fit that my bodyguards and I return to Coruscant safely.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AREN'T GIVING ME A SHUTTLE!?!??!" Jarik roared in anger.   
  
The fat, lazy Imperial Governor paid hardly any attention. "Well, _Admiral_," He clearly said Jarik's title mockingly and openly showing that he did not believe the young Admiral. "I can't just loan off shuttles you know."   
  
"Damn you, Governor. When Starfleet Command hears about this…" Admiral Tentsu said through clenched teeth, seething.   
  
"What? You gonna bring your, what did you say it was? An Imperial Deuce? What, you're going to bring it here and blow me up? Oh no!! I'm afraid!!" Now he was clearly mocking Jarik. "Now leave, boy, and go find your mummy."   
  
Two stormtroopers grabbed Jarik's arms and dragged Jarik out as he obscenely cursed the Governor in Huttese with some very bazaar insults. He sounded like your perfect everyday smuggler, which was NOT helping his situation. _When I get back to my flagship I WILL come here and blow that ass licking governor into dust!!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jarik walked back to his shuttle in a very bad mood. But when he came into the bay, he was looking directly into a scene of devastation. The _Lambda_-Class Shuttle was in a million pieces scattered across the bay. He ran to it and then looked to see the bay's owner lying on the ground with a hole through his chest. All the other bodies were burning where the main shuttle used to be. He looked down to see one of his stormtroopers crawling across the ground. Jarik rushed to him and recognised him as the new Lieutenant that had lent him the clothes. "What happened?"   
  
"Pirates…they killed the bay owner and came in. They were surprised to see us, and us them. We started shooting and one stray bolt hit a box holding thermal detonators. That explosion hit the fuel cells and the entire shuttle exploded." The man struggled to speak.   
  
"Are you okay? You need medical attention." The Admiral commented showing caring that most other Admirals wouldn't.   
  
The trooper answered by making some gurgling noises then coughed up some blood. He coughed again and spat out something with the blood. Jarik's eyes widened as he found out what the thing was. An organ. The man's heart… It was still beating…at least for a while. It stopped and the man fell face first into his own heart, which burst, sending more blood squirting everywhere.   
  
Jarik had to try his best to keep his stomach down, but failed. He spewed up all over the floor. He took one last look at his bodyguards then turned set a detonator in the pile of bodies still wearing stormtrooper armour. If someone found this, they'd know he was an Imperial. _I'm sorry…_ Then he set it to ten seconds and ran out the bay doors. Behind him, he heard the bang of the explosion as the bodies were disintegrated, leaving no evidence.   
  
He turned and walked through his old home. Could this day get any worse? Ambushed by Rebels, stranded on a Hutt controlled planet, his personal shuttle damaged, a governor who deserved to be a garbage controller, his request refused, all of his troopers killed, and his damaged ship destroyed. How worse could it get.   
  
Now what. I need to hire a ship off planet. Yeah. I have enough credits. That would work. So he headed off to the nearest large cantina that would have the pilots who hired out their ships. He looked at one that seemed pretty big. Probably the biggest one he had ever seen on Nar Shaddaa. A large neon sign said in big red letters: Bor's Cantina. He walked in.   
  
Alone…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Agent Tykan, good work. You have managed to collect some useful information about the Correllian diktat. For the next few month, we have no mission for you. Go relax, do what you want. Cracken out." That was General Cracken, head of Intelligence commending her on her work. She smiled as she left the debriefing room and met with Zeke.   
  
"Hey Janelle. Listen, me and my crew are going to get dinner at a Bor's. You want to come?"   
  
She smiled. "Yeah, okay."  
  


* * *

  
  
Heh, well you can see why they have grudges against each other. His family killed in a Rebel raid, her family killed in two Imperial attacks.   
  
If you want to contact me by other means, do so by:   
AIM: Kyp Jarik  
MSN: kyp_jarik@hotmail.com  
Email: Hotmail, or jariktentsu@netscape.net (doesn't always work) 


	4. Chapter 3: Back to the Past

**Title:** Complications  
**Author:** Jarik Tentsu  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Genre: ** Romance/Action/Adventure/Strange Pairings  
**Setting: ** Prologue is just months before A New Hope, rest of the story continues from in between ANH and ESB, to ROTJ.  
**Summary: ** A young, compassionate Imperial Admiral hates the Rebel Alliance 'terrorists'. But what happens when he falls for a beautiful Rebel Agent and makes friends with her comrades? He is torn between duty to a corrupted empire, and love for a traitor.  
**Disclaimer: ** Everyone knows it. I do not own Star Wars blah, blah, blah.   
**Author's Note: **Whoa!! I actually got 3 reviews!! And i'ts only been, like 2 days since it's release!!  
**Note on Writing Style: ** "Talking" | _Thinking_ | _Ship's Name_  
  


* * *

  


**~||Complications||~**

  


**By Jarik Tentsu **

  


* * *

**  
//Chapter 3: Back to the Past **  
  
The cantina was very big. It must've come out during the last ten years, because Jarik didn't recognise it from his earlier years as a Smuggler. It seemed to be split into three main areas: A restaurant, a bar and a gambling complex. It seemed packed, with every kind of scum that travelled the moon. The room was musty, and gave an odour that smelled suspiciously like spice.   
  
_And I promised myself I'd never enter one of these places again…_ He mused.   
  
_Oh well, now I've gotta find someone who can hire out his ship. And I've gotta do it without looking like an 'outsider'._ He walked to the bar and ordered a small drink of Correlian Brandy. It was a pretty powerful drink; however he ordered just enough not to get him drunk. If it had been Correlian Whiskey however, he'd have been on the floor after having this much.   
  
He remembered what an Intelligence instructor, who was teaching Admirals basic self defence, had said. 'Anytime you enter a new place where you could be attacked, scan it for exits, entrances, and other surroundings that could come to your advantage. Always be ready, but don't look like you're being ready.' Well, the Admiral did just that. There was one large entrance in the centre of the room, and one to each of the sections. There was also probably a few at the back of the establishment.   
  
Sipping his drink, he looked around at the kind of people in the room. The bar seemed full of drunkards and ruffians. However, luckily, the row that he was sitting on seemed to have some 'decent' people. If you called smuggler's and thieves 'decent'. The restaurant was also filled with more 'decent' people. A lot of them looked like they were ships crews. So he should go there instead of here. He gulped down the rest of his brandy and began to walk out when one of the drunkards started staring at him. Almost reflexively, Jarik bent down as if he dropped something, and made sure the drunkard saw his blaster, making the man back off. _Wow, I haven't needed to do that in ages…_   
  
He walked into the restaurant and sat down. Almost immediately, a waiter droid came to him, which, by Nar Shaddaa standards, was very fast. "Can I take your order?" A mechanical voice asked.   
  
Jarik looked down at the holographic menu on the table. "I'll just take a nerf steak. Rare please." Ah, nerf steaks. Expensive if cooked properly, cheaper if not. Eaten by rich people and poor people. The one in this restaurant wouldn't be very good quality, but it would still be delicious.   
  
He stared at the various people in the room. Most seemed like traders, smugglers and spaceship pilots. Yes this was good. The droid returned holding a plate filled with the nerf steak and placed it in front of him. "Hey a question." Jarik asked the droid.   
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"Do you know who can hire out a fast but safe passage in this restaurant?" was his question.   
  
The droid searched its memory banks. "Originally I would have recommended Captain Solo, but he has gone off and joined the Rebel Alliance, so I'll have to recommend Captain Zeke sitting at table 4." Then the droid rolled off, taking the next order. That DID surprise the former smuggler. Han Solo had been quite famous on the moon. He had, after all, been one of the three people who had organised the counterattack in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa and had been Jabba the Hutt's favourite smuggler. Jarik had always respected the man…at least until now. _What the HELL was he thinking!?! I always thought he would be smarter than this…joining those murderous Rebellion…for no money at all!!_   
  
Jarik looked around the establishment and at the table that the droid had pointed at. There were five people at the table; Jarik guessed that the other four were Zeke's crew. He finished his Nerf Steak and walked over to the table. Zeke noticed someone with eyes on him and spun around to face the former Imperial. "Captain Zeke I presume?"   
  
The man nodded. "Yes. And you are?"   
  
_Damn what was he…a name damnit a name…_ "I'm Garen Ta'kor." The younger man said, trying his best to sound natural.   
  
"And you want?" was the man's reply. No politeness in it at all.   
  
"How much would you charge for a safe passage to Coruscant?" Jarik asked.   
  
The man's reply was quick and he had probably said it previously that day. "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere for the next few days, and after that, I'll be busy."   
  
_Well I've got lots of credits…_ the man turned away and continued eating. Jarik let a smirk cross his face. "Even for…twenty thousand credits?" Everyone on that table stared at the 'undercover' Imperial. Clearly, they had expected a price closer to ten thousand.   
  
"You're kidding me right?" The Captain stuttered.   
  
"No I am not. I'll give you twenty thousand if you can guarantee me a safe passage to Coruscant. It also has to be fast." Jarik grinned.   
  
"How the HELL did you come across that much money that you can just throw around!?!" The man asked almost shouting for everyone to hear.   
  
Jarik continued grinning, but his mind was working hard. _Story…story…I need a story…GOT IT!_ "Well, I had a friend who sliced into some Imperial Admirals bank account, but then my friend died just a week ago standing me here, however, he gave me the passwords and numbers to the Imp's account. Pretty useful, huh? And don't worry about being tracked down or anything. The Admiral doesn't really look at his transactions a lot. My friend and I had been safely using it for years."   
  
Well, plausible story. The bank account hadn't been sliced into. It was HIS bank account. Luckily Captain Zeke nodded. "Well, okay, you have a deal. However, I've gotta stop by in the Chandrillan System. Gotta drop some cargo off. Don't fear, we'll still make it to Coruscant in short time even after that. Meet me in Landing Bay 63E in 5 hours."   
  
Jarik smiled and walked away. Soon, he'd be back on his flagship and all would be back to normal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well people, we're gonna have a guest on our run and we're going to Coruscant." Zeke said smiling.   
  
Derek, who was the only person who HADN'T heard the conversation, stared accusingly at Zeke. "I thought we agreed no people hirin' out this time!!"   
  
Zeke nodded. "Yeah I had originally planned that, but this guy is like some Imperial Grand Moff or something!! He's offered twenty thousand without bargaining!!!!"   
  
Derek's jaw dropped and he stared dumbfounded at his Captain. "Oh…my…god… either he's pretty stupid, or very rich!! Man this is our big break!! And all we've got to do is fly to Coruscant with him!!!"   
  
"Yeah well, we're leaving in five hours. Yo Janelle…you want to come?" Zeke asked.   
  
"Well, it beats just sitting around here doing nothing. So, yeah." The Rebel Agent said grinning.   
  
"Okay then, let's go get our cargo and refuel and stuff."   
  


* * *

  
  
Short chapter...well, he's hired em out. Read and review!!   
  
If you want to contact me by other means, do so by:   
AIM: Kyp Jarik  
MSN: kyp_jarik@hotmail.com  
Email: Hotmail, or jariktentsu@netscape.net (doesn't always work) 


End file.
